


To Feel Its Warmth

by TheStrongestAvenger



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Crack Relationships, Erik Killmonger Lives, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrongestAvenger/pseuds/TheStrongestAvenger
Summary: The sun, the lake and the beauty of Wakanda bring Erik and Bucky together.





	To Feel Its Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scene of BuckyErik (Wintermonger??) in my head for a while so this is an adorable but plotless fic that made me cry at 2am
> 
> If you want, listen to Candle In The Wind by Elton John while reading this
> 
> A bit of context, Erik was taken back to Shuri's lab after he killed himself and was saved. Out of love, T'Challa gave him a piece of land to live on in a remote part of Wakanda, not too far from where he let Bucky live.

Erik was beautiful.

He was beautiful in the morning when he bathed in the lake as the rising sun painted him with a golden blush. The fresh water would cascade over his toned sepia body, leaving droplets on his skin to be kissed away by Apollo’s chariot. He always stayed in the river longer than he needed, simply sinking his stress underwater with his eyes closed.

He was beautiful in the evening when the dirt and dust on his skin told the world the stories of his hunting and gathering. Breathless as he hauled a dead deer over his shoulder, the weeds seemed to bow to his splendour, terrified of his pure power. Yet, no matter how tired he seemed, he never failed to leave his hut and watch the pink, red and orange of the sunset. Sometimes it looked like he cried, nonetheless, his body never gave away more than a sorrowful shudder.

He was especially beautiful at night on the few occasions he’d choose to sleep under the stars. The cloak of night would allow his shoulders to relax and his breath to even out as he looked westward, his eyes begging the night to stay. Though he was never absent when the sun was up, his body had a certain affection for the moon and all her ivory glory.

*~*

Bucky used whatever time he had available to admire Erik, the love of his turbulent, unpredictable life. Though miles apart, Bucky found a way to map out Erik’s routine by sitting and waiting on the edge of the vast lake that connects them. Today, however, seemed to be different.

Erik came out, at his usual time but didn’t bathe as long. He even seemed to be in a rush, as if cleaning himself was now an inconvenience. He never went out hunting, instead, he disappeared into his hut, not to be seen until the sun began to turn the mountains into its grave. When he eventually did come out, Bucky wasn’t there to see it. Instead, he, too, sat in his hut, mourning his joy and cursing whichever malevolent gods kept his love away from his remote affection.

“Anybody home!” Bucky heard from outside his hut. The man instantly froze, the near melodic American accent launching him out of his permanently lonesome haze.

“I came out and you weren’t there, just making sure you ain’t dead” The voice called out once again. With shivering knees, Bucky made his way to the entrance and timidly pulled back the drape. Standing barely 5 inches from his face was Erik, wearing the sweetest smile.

“You always watch me looking at the sunset, thought you might wanna do it together tonight,” He asked. Bucky’s mouth fell open while his brain scrolled through his bank of words for something that might be appropriate for this situation. Unsurprisingly, he came up empty.

“Don’t take too long deciding, we ain’t got too much time left” Erik’s smile widened slightly before he turned and walked to the lake. Bucky slowly followed, bracing himself for any sign that this was a dream or his torturers back to brainwash him. He made it to the edge of the lake and sat a foot away from Erik, still not knowing how one acts in such a situation. Thankfully, the other man did and shuffled toward Bucky until their hips were pressed against each other.

The sunset was beautiful as ever. Bucky beamed slightly as various colours swirled throughout the sky and settled into a mix of obsidian, signalling the night. Erik turned his head toward him and began to lean in closer.

“I just-” Bucky begin to stutter as if this was a moment to save, “it’s pretty, I guess”

“I think you’re prettier”

Bucky’s nervous smile dropped and his head whipped round to his, an equally questioning and surprised look on his face.

“Too cheesy?”

“Oh, yeah” They laughed, more than each of them has done in a while. When they calmed down, the silence was comfortable. Bucky edged his head toward Erik’s shoulder, waiting for a sign of approval, and he got one in the form of the man putting his head on top of Bucky’s.

“When I was young, my dad would always tell me how beautiful the Wakandan sunsets were.” Erik began, “He’d have this look on his face… longing, I guess, or maybe sadness. One day, we even planned what we would do on a day out here. I said we’d take mom to the highest mountain and get her some fly braids, and he said we’d watch the sun set together.” Erik shed tears as he recounted his past. In an attempt to even out the emotional imbalance, Bucky spoke

“My parents died when I was really young. I can never forget coming home to my sympathetic neighbour’s face. I cried for weeks, my best friend couldn’t even do anything for me, just sat there sometimes and stared. I barely remember anything of them.” Bucky let out a dry chuckle, “I don’t even remember what my mom looked like” Bucky leaned further into his love’s shoulder. The lead to Erik shedding even more tears but he was quick to wipe them away with a shaky breath

“Hey. Hey, it’s ok to cry. It’s good to cry, even” He was never the best at consoling people but he truly pulled out all the stops he’d learnt from past experience. He peeled Erik’s hand from his face and replaced it with his own which softly wiped his face. A sad smile overcame his face as he soaked up the many forms of human contact Bucky gave him, the first of countless months.

“God, you sound like my mom. She always told my dad that real men cry, especially when he got homesick. Just wish I knew her long enough to learn that.” Erik’s hand shivered as it gripped Bucky’s, “I grew up angry, man. I was the shortest and scariest kid on the block. Ain’t never had real friends, too, just followers. I don’t think I’ve been calm since my momma’s funeral. I was seeking revenge in all stages of life. Even when I thought I killed T’Challa, I didn’t feel accomplished, only ready to find my next anger release. I’ve caused so much pain and none of it has taken mine away.”

“The child that’s not embraced by the village will burn it down to feel its warmth” Bucky whispered. Erik froze, even his slight sobs ceased. _That’s it_ Bucky thought, _I’ve fully fucked it up haven’t I_. Time froze along with Erik for a few more seconds. He then exhaled and began to cry, weep, even. Bucky cried as well. He cried for everything, Erik, his past life, his life now, the winter soldier, Steve, Tony. The whole time Bucky held him and ran his hands through his soft dreadlocks. They slept there, by the lake, with tears in their eyes and peace in their hearts.

 

 

_And it seems to me_

_You lived your life_

_Like a candle in the wind_

_Never knowing who to cling to_

_When the rain set in_

\- Elton John, Candle In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Was this good??? If I fucked anything up please comment and tell me. This is the first time I'm posting any of my writing online and I feel so ?????? about it
> 
> I want to make this a series where I post fics of my crackships and scenes I've conjured up in my head. I should post on this in the next two weeks, hopefully.


End file.
